Pride Love and Jealously
by littlemichiru
Summary: Haruka and Michiru love each other very much. But what happens when pride and jealously get between them. Who wants to seperate them? will they manage to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_That's a story I decided to write for two persons that are really dear to me, two wonderful girls. The title was chosen according their feelings. Pride, Love and Jealously. I dedicate this story to Ana Silva and Katia Belluco, two really really really precious persons that I had the honor to meet._

_I hope you two will enjoy the story and of course the rest of you. It's really a pleasure for me to read your reviews guys. I feel so happy when I do. _

_So let's start with the story ^^_

Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru were a couple for around a year. They were still on high school, on their last year there. Michiru was really popular with boys while Haruka was popular with girls even though she was a girl as well. Even though almost everyone was after them romantically, they both had eyes only for each other. Michiru was the kind of the quiet girl that seemed distant but knew everything. On the other hand, Haruka was known about the parties she used to host and her flirting skills. Most of the students knew about Haruka's gender but didn't care. She was so handsome and loved Michiru so much. Not that they could blame her.

Michiru had medium-sized aqua hair that shaped curls around her shoulders. Her eyes had the color of the ocean and were deep…so deep that you were afraid that you would drown in them. She was really thin with gorgeous legs that she wasn't afraid to show. Of course if you would ask Haruka about her lover she would have more to say like that the aqua haired goddess had the most beautiful body she had ever seen and that not even an artist would be able to make it better. She would talk about her skin that was soft like velvet and white like milk, for her lips that were sweeter than candies, for her voice that sounded like an angel's.

Haruka was feeling really lucky to have her as her girlfriend. She was a tomboy that was dressed like a man most of the times. She had sandy-blonde hair and green eyes that were throwing sparkles. Her body was well made cause of the trainings and though it was kind of masculine if you were careful you could see the femine outlines. She was strong and was acting like a boy mostly but with Michiru she was different. Her girlfriend had seen the blonde tomboy acting like a child many times just for a kiss or an ice cream. And she totally loved it. She also loved the mornings that she was waking up first and could see her blonde angel cuddling to her like a little girl.

Michiru's best friend was Meioh Setsuna, Tokyo's best fashion designer. Setsuna was away for some months on London to arrange a new business and had trusted her cousin, Aino Minako, to Michiru's cares. Minako was two years younger than Michiru with beautiful long blond hair and baby blue eyes. She wanted to be a singer and a model so she kept close both Michiru, who was a famous violist and painter, and Haruka, who was the world known formula 1 racer and a pianist.

One day Michiru learnt that Minako had finden a boyfriend and she decided to invite the couple for dinner at hers and Haruka's house. Haruka was okay with this and plus she wanted to meet this boyfriend as Minako was keeping his name as a secret. Both Haruka and Michiru believed that Minako was a cheerful child that wanted to believe she was older than she was. So they wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

Michiru prepared a great dinner for four and then went to get dressed. She wore a beautiful white dress without shoulders that was hugging her femine curls and brushed her hair carefully. Haruka walked out of the shower and stopped to admire her girlfriend for some moments, something that caused a soft smile to the aqua haired girl. Moments later the bell rang, exactly when Haruka had finished getting dressed. Michiru went to check the dinner while Haruka was opening the door.

"We are here, Haruka" Minako beamed happily and walked inside pulling with her a dark haired guy. His long hair were caught in a ponytail and he was kind of handsome.

Haruka froze in her place. "S..Seiya?"

"Haruka?" he asked in the same time.

_Oh I finally finished the chapter… It went better than I thought… So Haruka and Seiya know each other. Interesting… I am wondering how…*giggles* Hmmm…I cant wait to find out…_

_My Ana, my Katia…I will try my best to finish this story._


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_

_I am going to continue this story as soon as I find the notebook where I have written it. I don't remember where exactly I hide it. Oh, please don't laugh at me. I wrote the first chapters of this story about 4 or 5 months ago. This story, in a way came true, so I decided not to publish the rest of it and 3 months ago I hide the notebook. But then I had a car accident and forgot many things. Now I can remember almost everything, but not where I placed this notebook. I will try to find it, else I will re-write the story._

_This story was dedicated to two really special girls. One of them was supposed to be my lover. Now they are together. That's why I had decided not to write the story. But a writer must always finish their stories. That's what I know. And still…I wont hurt anyone's feelings. That's what a girl like me must always do._

_See you soon, everyone_


End file.
